


【艾利】《私欲》

by NewTangerine



Category: Attack on Titan, 艾利 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, 产乳, 孕期, 生子, 艾利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTangerine/pseuds/NewTangerine
Summary: 没啥技术含量的一篇无脑纯肉。大致就是利威尔被艾伦气得回娘家的故事。abo世界观，私设如山：孕期中的omega会有一段时间产生和自己标记对象啪啪啪的欲望。肯尼和库谢尔是夫妻，利威尔和三笠是兄妹，三笠轻微兄控。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 57





	【艾利】《私欲》

**Author's Note:**

> 咱也没怀过孕，更没当过omega，所以有写得过于脱离实际的地方麻烦提醒，蟹蟹٩('ω')و

想要给你独特的爱，是溺爱，是偏爱，是对众人冷漠唯独对你热情似火的例外。

他像一只小猫，轻轻踱着步子，裸足触碰地面，不发出一点响声。他的黑色发丝垂下来挡住一小片灰蓝瞳仁，尺寸不合的睡衣松松垮垮地露出玉雕一样的肩膀。他偏过一点头，灯光照在那张毫无瑕疵的脸上，削尖的下巴划出一个小小的弧度。宽大的上衣随着动作在那双白瓷般的笔直细腿上打了个旋，两条腿挪了挪，往前走一步，垂到大腿根的衣服就勾勒出臀部圆滑的曲线。利威尔轻轻走到艾伦身边，当时艾伦正开着电脑噼里啪啦赶稿子，手速快出残影，就差着起火来。

“啊，利威尔你等一下好吗，”艾伦急急地说，“等我把这破东西写完……”利威尔伸出手搂他的动作一顿，他咬住唇，眼睛里水润润的，一只大腿直接跪到艾伦腿上，他嗓子哑哑地喊着：“艾伦……”

艾伦当然懂他的暗示，但眼前有更重要的东西要处理。他不舍地拍了拍自家媳妇手感爆好的臀肉：“亲爱的，我真的有事，你先去等我好吗，我很快就来，乖。”

利威尔急了起来，孕期分泌的激素让他迫不及待地想要交合，艾伦的alpha信息素只能做到表面的安抚。他放下平时高高在上的态度，直接跨坐在alpha的大腿上，藕臂缠上来搂住脖子，与艾伦交换一个湿漉漉的舌吻。股间缝隙直接贴在艾伦分身上，颈后散发出飘悠的红茶味信息素。他故意将下身脱得光溜溜的，他可不信艾伦会无视他。

艾伦心里慌得一批，如果今天晚上交不出去文件就会被老板骂，然而自家老婆都这样了，不起反应那简直就不是男人。更何况老婆的情况还与他人不同。在之前艾伦就有听说过怀孕后人会变得很暴躁的传闻，但利威尔的反应也太过了一点。比如在两人准备做爱时，他看到艾伦龟头上的青筋不对称，直接化身霸王龙把他轰到沙发上去睡；还有吃饭时菜叶的数量不是偶数，利威尔立刻没了胃口，掀桌子走人；甚至一觉醒来看到艾伦头上有撮头发翘着，他就会独自生好久闷气……艾伦自从利威尔怀孕后就一直提心吊胆，虽然说利威尔不再揍人，但频繁的怒火也会对媳妇的身体造成损伤。

所以他现在骑虎难下，两边都没办法晾着，总不能边操边打字吧，那到时候老板看到的文件就全是利威尔娇喘文字版了。利威尔见他长时间不说话，脸色暗下来，他推开艾伦抱着他腰的手，利索地从他大腿上下来，阴沉着脸一言不发地摔门而去。艾伦这边是冷汗直流，打字的速度又几乎快了一倍。

利威尔人长得小小的，除了与他纤细身材不相符的武力值以外，他完全就是个标准的omega，那种走在大街上都会被alpha尾随的那类。所幸艾伦与他认识的早，刚过法定结婚年龄就把人家抱回了家，标记把他omega的气味压了下去。利威尔怀孕后肚子日渐隆起，情绪阴晴不定，尤其是三四个月有强烈妊娠反应的时候。艾伦对他可谓是操碎了心，睡了差不多三四个月的沙发，寂寞空虚冷，怀里没有人。

艾伦以极致手速把完成的文件发过去后，然后一拍桌子转身去找利威尔。

卧室，没有。

书房，没有。

阳台，没有。

厕所，没有。

厨房，没有。

艾伦还看到自己枕头上被丢了一把钥匙，他拿过来一看，是利威尔的那把家门钥匙。他脑袋里突然嗡一下就炸了，拿起手机狂打电话——当然是给利威尔——而对方也是一遍遍挂断。艾伦觉得自己已经快爆炸了，他趴到窗口一看，嚯，利威尔开着车从车库里出去，胳膊伸出车窗对着艾伦比了个中指，然后直接扬长而去。

米卡莎正在厨房里切一只苹果，她刀工很好，几下子就将苹果切成规格一样的碎块状。她大半夜被肯尼敲门敲醒，对方耍无赖要吃苹果派。她无可奈何地接受了老爹要求，凭着阿克曼血统的毅力从被窝里爬起来。老妈库谢尔半个月前潇洒地独自去了摩洛哥，而哥哥利威尔也早早地被她发小抢走嫁了出去，如今只剩她和混蛋老爹空守偌大的别墅。

她不由得怀念起利威尔的好来。如果利威尔还在这里，半夜被喊起来进厨房的人就不会是她。她幽怨地继续切着苹果，完全没有注意到有人在她家门口敲门。

十分钟后，利威尔坐在他们家的沙发上，跟米卡莎大眼瞪小眼地进行心灵沟通。米卡莎给他递来一杯热牛奶，里面加了大量的蜂蜜——这是艾伦和她闲聊中无意透露的，利威尔在孕期口味变了很多，尤其喜欢吃甜的。“都说酸儿辣女，我简直怀疑他要生出个外星物种。”——艾伦原话。利威尔兴趣缺缺地看着那杯牛奶，轻啜一口便把它放在椅子上

“是艾伦干了什么蠢事吗？”米卡莎单刀直入，自艾伦和利威尔结婚后这种情况是第一次出现，她有点不太肯定。利威尔不说话，只是拧起眉头盯着手上的戒指。

“那你今晚就在这边睡吧，你的房间我们一直都有在打扫，”米卡莎从沙发上站起来，“这个点你应该在床上好好休息才对。”她把利威尔送到楼上，准备替他关好房门。

“今晚我可以和你交换房间休息吗？现在的我需要alpha的信息素稳定体内的激素紊乱。”利威尔抛出了这个问题，米卡莎爽快地同意了，她知道孕期里的omega容易发生激素紊乱，在没有办法获得自己的alpha的信息素的时候，alpha亲人的信息素可以帮助omega平缓地度过这段时期。

利威尔把自己埋在米卡莎的被窝里，感受到身体里胡乱飞的激素得到了缓解，孕期中的他有时候会控制不住自己，刚才的挑逗行为已经是极限了，至于艾伦什么时候找过来，那就要看他自己的造化。

艾伦从家里冲出来，好不容易拦下一辆计程车，结账的时候连找零都没来得及拿，三步并作两步冲到利威尔家门口。用钥匙开门后他看见米卡莎坐在客厅的沙发上，后者正在等待烤箱里的苹果派。

艾伦示意米卡莎到厨房里说话，他拉上隔音的推拉门，迎上对方责备的眼神：“今天是事出有因，我的确做得不好，可是利威尔现在需要我，我得找到他。”他一想到利威尔刚才的状态就害怕，又怕他气着自己，又怕孩子出什么问题，同时也怕孕期的利威尔脑子一热甩下离婚协议书走人。

“你放心，有我的信息素在利威尔不会有事的，他现在已经睡下了，你要不在沙发上凑合一下？别打扰他。”米卡莎想起利威尔进门时满脸“你欠我一百万”的样子，决定拒绝艾伦，同时让他领略到惹怒老婆的后果。

艾伦听到利威尔的现状后松了一口气，但是经过了孕期课程培训的他还是坚持了自己的要求：“但是根据医生的说法，我的信息素会更加有效，如果用你的这一晚上估计他都不大舒服，这样的话对胎儿也不好……”

米卡莎捕捉到了艾伦话里面的关键字：医生，更有效，一晚上不舒服，对胎儿也不好……等等！胎儿！卧槽我的小外甥！

米卡莎立马拉开厨房门，将艾伦踹上楼，艾伦双手合十表示感谢，然后用眼神示意自己会把利威尔带回原来的房间，米卡莎满意地点点头，回到厨房四下乱翻找做苹果派必需的肉桂粉。

利威尔在三笠房间里浅睡，床单上带有薰衣草的alpha信息素使他生理需求减少了很多。他脑子里飘过许多形形色色的日常生活画面，他想起艾伦跟他求婚时候的场景，那个青涩的大男孩抱着一大束玫瑰花哭得稀里哗啦，为求婚所准备的台词忘得一干二净，场面尴尬到了极点，利威尔无奈地问他是不是想求婚，艾伦头疯狂乱点，差点把鼻涕甩他脸上。

利威尔此时鼻子一酸，几乎要掉下泪来。他自从怀孕之后莫名其妙地喜欢发脾气，任何一点鸡毛蒜皮的破事都让他有想摔碗的冲动。每次脾气发完后就会后悔，他真的怕艾伦会因为忍受不了而弃他而去。

利威尔脑子里昏昏沉沉，他裹着被子蒙住头，却好像听见了艾伦的声音。利威尔从被窝里坐起来，他看到门被人打开了一条缝。利威尔身体缩了一下，那股像是被烈火炙烤过的苹果木信息素瞬间裹住他身体，艾伦打开房门走过来，他小声地喊着：“利威尔？”

利威尔浑身都僵住了，“你怎么在这里？”他听见自己用凶恶的语气质问对方。艾伦三步并作两步地跨过来，他一把抱住利威尔，用自己的信息素将老婆包裹起来：“呜……利威尔我错了……”通过外面照进来的灯光，利威尔看见艾伦橄榄绿的眸子里闪着泪光，他一下子就软下来：“别哭了……先睡觉吧。”利威尔轻轻抚摸着艾伦的棕发。

艾伦轻轻抓住那只像逗狗一样抚摸自己头发的手，小心翼翼地将利威尔推回床上：“利威尔应该会睡不着的吧，毕竟刚才我放了不少信息素出来，应该已经，”他一口咬住对方如布丁一般滑嫩的耳垂，“……湿了吧？”

利威尔脸上带了热度，他羞愤地钻进被窝里扯住被子遮着脸，艾伦去掀他的被子，接着他就闻到一股淡淡的alpha的气味。

“啧啧，利威尔真是的……”艾伦在被子里摸到利威尔裸露的一段腰身，“宁愿要别人的信息素也不要我的吗？”他从被子里捉到利威尔，撩起已经解开的衬衫，带着一定热度的手指就这么滑了进去，捏住一颗挺立的乳珠。利威尔身体一僵，从那颗被捏住的乳头到脚趾都在颤抖。怀孕中的omega敏感得连接吻都能起反应，更别提被触碰已经开始肿胀的乳头了。利威尔轻轻发出一声“嗯”的鼻音，尾稍的音向上转去，像一朵小小兰花微卷的花瓣。

艾伦用另一只手去撩利威尔因汗水而黏在额头的黑发，大拇指轻轻扫过对方颤动得犹如蝴蝶羽翼的睫毛，他俯下头去与利威尔接吻，触碰柔软甜蜜的唇部，吸吮温热的唇瓣，利威尔终于又一次放下了他的矜持，双手环到艾伦的脖子后面。

利威尔手指尖微凉，触碰到艾伦脖子后面的皮肤。或许他整个人都是凉的，从表皮到心脏，看，那双眸子里的寒冰几乎要将艾伦也一起封在里面。艾伦去脱利威尔的睡裤，它松松垮垮地系在那个隆起的腹部上。艾伦轻轻抚摸利威尔盛放新生命的地方，他甚至能感觉到小家伙突突跳动的心脏。“你不怕伤到孩子吗？”艾伦趴在他耳边呼着热气，用带着戏谑的口吻道。利威尔明白他问的是之前挑逗他的那件事，他脸红了，红在那像刚从颜料管子里挤出来的钛白一样的皮肤里，利威尔感到自己后边出水了，他能感受到几滴热乎乎的液体顺着股缝往床单上流——这可是米卡莎的床单。

艾伦终于将他裤子扒下来了，他用力握住那双如象牙筷子一样笔直雪白的大腿，利威尔轻哼一声，他没有挣扎，顺从地躺倒在米卡莎的枕头上，那股不属于眼前这个alpha的信息素飘进他的鼻腔，真是奇妙的感觉，利威尔自嘲地想，就像在偷情一样。

艾伦的手指送进来了，穴道吸吮住它，更多液体随着手指的抽插溢出穴口。艾伦故意地在利威尔的敏感点周围打转，或者迅速地轻轻碰一下就立刻移开，利威尔无法得到满足，穴道便紧紧地缩住，死咬着他的手指不放。艾伦在他侧面躺下，将手指抽离穴口。利威尔哆嗦了一下，艾伦的身体贴紧了他，那股热量混杂着信息素使他开始晕头转向，粗大的阳物贴着他的尾椎。液体弄湿了米卡莎的白格子床单，利威尔感到股间一片湿腻，他的内里紧缩着，渴望被填满的自然反应和足足一个月没被触碰的需求使他开始微微扭动臀部，提醒艾伦尽快插进来。

艾伦将他一条左腿掰过来，搁在他的胯骨上。他又去抚摸穴口周围的一圈细嫩褶皱，用食指和中指撑开一条缝，就着内里分泌的肠液将阴茎送了进去。艾伦尺寸不是说着玩的，利威尔被操了那么多次，却依旧不能顺利地插进去。他穴口泛着疼，刺疼感使他清醒了一两分，利威尔深吸一口艾伦的信息素，尝试着让身体放松，他自己的信息素被释放出来，omega对性爱接受度的开关被打开，艾伦噬咬他的脖颈，像是在品尝一块红茶味布丁。阴茎开始小幅度地抽插起来，粗大的龟头挤开闭缩的甬道，轻而易举地撞上他的敏感点，利威尔轻吟一声，从穴道深处又分泌出一股热液，浇在艾伦滚烫的阴茎上。

“水好多啊。”艾伦小声嘀咕着，他不敢做得太用力，到现在都只用了自己老二的三分之一在插。但对方可不是这么想的，过了最初时一小段的刺激感，接着甬道内就产生了无法忽视的瘙痒与空虚。他难耐地动起来，奈何自己的腰和大腿都被对方紧紧地桎梏着，只能享受艾伦阴茎的一小部分。

利威尔满身是汗，他此时的状态跟被标记前的发情期一样，无法满足区区一小截阴茎的填充。他不满地哼起来，伸手去推艾伦握住他大腿的那只手。“艾伦……你全部进来……”利威尔扭过头去，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他。他听见艾伦粗重的喘气声，艾伦又抱紧了他。不行，你还在怀孕，他尽量用温柔的语调拒绝他，艾伦又去咬他的耳垂，那块平日如玉石一般白润的耳垂此刻已升腾起燥人的热度。利威尔挣扎着，他想挣脱艾伦的禁锢，然后直接跨坐到他的老二上，那样就容不得艾伦愿不愿意了。但在做爱过程中omega永远都处于弱势一方，就算是平日里能将艾伦从厨房一路暴揍到浴室，但此时也只能服服帖帖地按着对方的步子来走。艾伦紧紧抱着他，太过温柔的干法使利威尔几乎感受不到快感，只有一种欲求不满的难耐瘙痒。

利威尔的胸部已经发育得差不多了，乳晕的颜色加深，乳头肿大着，上面有明显的泌乳孔。柔软的胸部随着艾伦温柔的顶弄而晃动起来，他难受得要死，眼泪在眼眶里蓄得满满的。利威尔双手不自觉地挪到胸部面前轻轻揉搓起来，带着薄茧的指腹擦过敏感的乳首，一种从未体验过的快感从接触面上传播到全身，他颤抖了一下，连着后面的穴道都缩了一下。在前面快感的衬托下，后头显得更难受了，臀部因为艾伦的禁锢只能轻轻地扭动，身后还是有一截青紫色的肉棒暴露在空气中。

“艾伦……你、全部进来，快点，”利威尔话语里已经带了哭腔，“快点、我难受，呜……”他声音脱离了平日高高在上的冷漠感，变得又媚又可怜。他捉着艾伦的一只手往自己胸部拐去，对方的手掌温度高，将有些微凉的乳头刺激得更加挺立，艾伦听话地逗弄起那颗乳珠，但后头依旧不肯遵从利威尔的意愿。“亲爱的，你应该明白的，怀孕的时候可不能太暴力。”他的话语中带上了明显的故意成分。

利威尔的乳头随着抽插而颤抖，一阵阵奇异快感如触电般地掠夺全身细胞，艾伦突然产生了其他想法。他从利威尔体内拔出来，不顾对方的惊叫，一口含住那挺立红肿的乳珠。不知道是不是怀孕的原因，利威尔的乳头带上了一股淡淡的奶香，混合着他自身的红茶味，简直令人难以自拔。艾伦吮吸着它，用略微粗糙舌头舔舐摩擦。他的手掌抚摸利威尔隆起的肚子，那段圆滚滚的地方原本有着几块紧实的腹肌和杏仁状的肚脐，现在却被腹内的物体撑开，他怀孕之前也经常会隆起腹部，那时候里面装的是艾伦满满的精液。而现在的情况大不相同，利威尔身体里面另外有一个生命，这个小生命使得艾伦无法做一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，利威尔也因此而受罪。艾伦不知怎的心里就弥漫起一股酸味，他们俩居然都因为一个还没出来的小家伙而难堪到在别人家的床上做着不怎么快活的性爱。

艾伦锲而不舍地吸吮乳头，不知过了多久，他的嘴里尝到一股带着腥咸的奶味液体。利威尔身体僵住了，他的指甲掐住艾伦的肩膀，在那片小麦色的皮肤里掐出几个月牙状的指甲印。艾伦将他的初乳一滴不剩地卷入口中，接着转移到另一只乳上，依法炮制，很快又分泌出乳汁来。

“艾伦、进来，进来……”利威尔胡乱地揪住艾伦散掉头发，胸口的快感一阵高过一阵，他自己托着自己的下腹，将臀部挪到对方那高高昂起的阴茎前方。艾伦到底是血气方刚的alpha青年，他将头从利威尔胸部移开，架起他的两腿，一口气直插到底。

插是插了，艾伦原本倒是不敢太过粗暴。他开始时极力地控制自己抽插的力道，但终归是抵不过对方充满魅惑的呻吟，开始恢复他在性爱上的本性。利威尔精液射出来了，射在自己鼓胀的肚子下面，有些流淌到米卡莎原本干净整洁的床单上。他脱力地倒在柔软的枕头上，头发被汗水黏在头皮和额头上，双腿和腰部一点知觉也没有。他们俩就这么昏昏睡去，直到怒火冲天的米卡莎将他们喊醒。

啊啊，完了啊。利威尔看到身下床单一片狼藉，有自己流的肠液和精液，也有少许艾伦的精液混在其中——他的东西大部分都在利威尔身体里了。米卡莎脸色比昨晚利威尔进门时还黑，当两人开始真正做起来的时候，她正从烤箱里把完成的苹果派取出，那个派很快就被她和肯尼瓜分掉了。肯尼抹完嘴就回房睡觉，而米卡莎正好没有什么睡意，就去看了一会恐怖电影，然后在不知不觉中，她就在沙发上睡着了。

于是大早上她弄完早饭回自己房间后，就看到两个原本不属于这里的男人睡得昏天黑地。米卡莎在看到自己刚洗过的床单被弄得一塌糊涂时彻底爆发了，她不敢打利威尔，只得去捶艾伦出气。

“等会——别打我！”艾伦慌忙交叠双臂去抵挡对方猛烈的进攻。“你不是告诉我会把利威尔带回他房间的吗？！”米卡莎愤怒地一拳砸上对方的鼻梁骨。

end


End file.
